Famous
by agent.bear
Summary: One small filming session with Olivia's sister, Natalie, changes everything. Could they become famous?


"You're meant to act like you're famous!" my sister, Natalie, exclaimed. We were filming yet another one of our 'home' movies. She loved them, being in the limelight and all.

It's the school holidays now, and we have nothing to do. A few sleepless nights, staying up watching season after season of some TV shows my mother owns. It was pretty boring, and I was urging to go back to school.

I'm Olivia, and Natalie's my only sister, it's just the two of us, plus mum and dad. Dad's always off working somewhere, so most of the time, it's just mum and us. I know it's weird saying that you have nothing in common with your sister, but it's true. I'm an introvert, I love staying at home, curled up in a corner, reading a book. I could do that for hours on end, and never bore out. I get lost in the book as I flip from page to page, losing track of time. I'd prefer to be alone, a book and I, than to be socializing. My sister, on the other hand, does things a bit differently. She's extroverted.

We live about a ten minute walk from school, meaning we walk home almost every day. I prefer to walk as fast as possible, meaning I can reach home and extend my reading time. This never happens, though. Natalie insists on keeping the keys, even though she loses everything. Every afternoon is the same. If you're walking at a steady pace, the walk is ten minutes. If you walk with my sister, it's thirty. She stops about fifteen times, just to talk to people.

It's good to have a break from all that, but it'll be back again in just two weeks. In the mean time, since we're not going away these holidays, Natalie and I have been filming videos. I'd much rather to be digesting books than to be doing this, but we made an agreement and signed a contract (just to make sure). The agreement was that we would follow each other's suggestions for one week of the two. That is, I'll do whatever Natalie wants me to do in the first week, and she'll do whatever I want her to do in the second.

_Day One - Saturday_

"Wake up, sleepy head. It's time for you to follow my orders," Natalie yelled as she shook me awake. I glanced over at my bedside clock, it read '12pm'. I groaned and grumbled, but that only made her louder. After about ten minutes, I was still laying in bed. Natalie had given up by now, and had gone into the kitchen to make lunch. I awakened about half an hour later, not being able to go back to sleep. I carelessly rolled out of bed and hit the hard timber ground, making a loud thumping noise. I thought this would alert Natalie, but obviously it didn't. I lay on the floor, thinking about the book I had read la st night. Eventually, I found my feet and stood up, stumbling towards the kitchen. The smell was delicious and my stomach was churning.

"What's cooking?" I asked, expecting it to be something familiar.

"Olivia, it's meatballs. Don't you recognise the smell?" she replied, but the scent was far from being meatballs.

"No, it's not meatballs, I can tell. Where's mum?" I shot back, looking around for any sign of my mother.

"Mum went out to buy some stuff. Fine, it's not meatballs, it's instant noodles," Natalie said with a chuckle.

I sighed, "just instant noodles? I thought it'd be better than that."

"Well it's not, okay? Eat up, we're filming soon," she demanded, thrusting a bowl of instant noodles in my hands. The bowl was hot, and it burned. I scurried over to the dining table and ate my noodles.

Natalie made me do the dishes, since it was her week to boss me around. I was starting to hate it more and more as we went along, but I stuck at it because I knew I'd get to do that to her next week. She was in the room next door setting up for our video, I had no idea what it was about.

After finishing the dishes I popped my head around the door to see what she was doing. I couldn't pick up what a long red carpet was for, I was never into those things. "What is this?" I asked, disgusted.

"It's the red carpet, come on, don't you know that?" she questioned.

"Well, no. I don't, and I'm not interested in this," I argued.

"You're meant to act like you're famous!" she exclaimed. I stood there, not looking forward to this.

**To be continued…  
_Review please :)_**


End file.
